¿Todo fue un engaño?
by CoRaZoN de CrIsTaL111
Summary: Imaginen que todo fue un engaño y que Duncan y Gwen nunca fueron novios y que Duncan y Courtney nunca terminaron. ¡ARREGLADO!


Hola ha todos este es mi primer fic y estoy nerviosa porque no sé si gustara pero hay q arriesgarse en la vida no? Bueno aquí esta me he estado imaginando esta historia desde hace unos días y ahora pueden leerla y decirme q opinan.

**Los personajes de isla del drama y sus secuelas no me pertenecen **_(porque si me pertenecieran el dxc no abría desaparecido.)_

Courtney pov

Bien esta temporada ya termino y Chris ya nos confirmo que la próxima temporada será otro elenco, eso está bien para mí ya puedo terminar con esta farsa, no puedo creer que pude resistir tanto en no poder besar a mi dunki, aunque ahora veo que soy muy buena actriz, hasta tuve que fingir que me gustaba Alejandro, por favor ¿qué tan idiota creen que soy?

Me dirigí hacia Duncan y gwen que se estaban despidiendo _(la verdad no me molesta verlos juntos porque sé que son solo amigos)_, cuando llegue con ellos los salude y empezamos a conversar.

-Oigan quiero que me perdonen por haberlos golpeado y haberles dicho de cosas, sobre todo a ti Duncan- dije sintiendo culpa _(muy raro en mi)_

-No tienes porque disculparte todo fue parte del plan de Chris- dijo gwen

-Si princesa no tienes idea de cuánto me dolió haberte hecho eso, sabes que nunca lo haría en verdad- dijo Duncan

-Si lo sé, pero ¿puedo preguntarles algo y me serian de lo más honestos?-

-Claro- dijeron los dos al unísono

-¿Alguna vez sintieron algo por el otro que no fuera amistad?-

Duncan y gwen pensaron un momento y después me respondieron

-No nunca yo siempre he amado a trent- dijo gwen

-Yo tampoco eres y siempre serás la única chica para mi- dijo Duncan, lo que hiso que no me resistiera y lo bese como nunca lo había besado

Cuando nos separamos seguimos ablando

-Oye gwen ¿enserio rompiste con trent o también solo fue una trampa de Chris?- Pregunte con curiosidad

-Pues en realidad eso si fue real, trent me estaba empezando a dar miedo porque alguien que no voy a mencionar- dijo mirando a Duncan -me dijo lo del nueve y me confundió, pero lo que ya no me gusto fue que perdiera los desafíos para que yo ganara y por eso rompí con él, y ahora que todo acabo le pediré disculpas y tratare de que podamos comenzar de nuevo- dijo gwen muy decidida

-A esta bien espero que todo se resuelva entre ustedes dos- dije comprendiéndola

-Bien tenemos que irnos princesa, quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido contigo , sobretodo en la noche- dijo Duncan con una mirada pervertida

Yo me sonroje y le respondí

-Está bien Duncan, solo porque no sabes cómo te extrañe-

Y en ese momento nos despedimos de gwen y nos fuimos

Se preguntaran de que se trato todo esto, bien todo lo que creían q había entre Duncan y gwen era mentira, en realidad nunca paso nada. Estarán confundidos sobre lo que les estoy diciendo, si todos vieron como esos dos se besaban y juraban su amor, bien todo comenzó antes de que drama total gira mundial comenzara, Chris nos dijo que los ratings subirían si había un triangulo amoroso y como solo nuestro caso era el que los fans más les gustaba lo hiso, nos dijo a Duncan, gwen y a mí que fingiéramos un engaño y a cambio nos dejaría avanzar en el juego cosa que no pudimos rechazar, ¿no se han dado cuenta de que Duncan, gwen y yo quedamos entre los diez finalistas? ¿Y que prefirió que eliminaran a noah envés de dejar a Duncan libre? ¿Y que las beses en las que gwen y yo pudimos ser eliminadas el reto fue de recompensa? todos salimos ganando yo estoy con mi dunki y ya nada se interpondrá entre nosotros.

**Fin**

Bien que les pareció se que esta horrendo pero soy principiante no me juzguen u.u yo solo pensé que podía escribir sobre mi pareja favorita de todo TD si estoy mal solo díganmelo por reviews y yo tratare de mejorar un beso adiosssss.

**Como sabrán los que leyeron este fic, ya lo había subido pero lo edite ya que tenia errores, espero haber podido mejorar algunos y si no, acepto que me lo digan. bien eso es todo.**

Bye :)


End file.
